Malfoy Manor
by CasaCan
Summary: Unexpected visitors arrive at Malfoy Manor one day and Draco is forced to choose between his heart and his life. Even Slytherins will face death for the ones they love. Dramione. Slight AU. Three-Shot.
1. The Arrival

**Okay, so this piece here is kinda canon up until Deathly Hallows where I imagine Hermione to be much more pissed off and hurt about Ron leaving, therefore much less forgiving when he comes back and still bitter with him when they get caught by snatchers. Any romantic feeling she had got crushed when he left her and Harry behind. This is from Draco's perspective mostly but I will have a bit from Hermione in later chapters. Rated for mild language. Sooooooo...yeah time to head off to Malfoy Manor :)**

**Disclaimer: So I definitely own the entire Harry Potter universe...cough*cough* Okay so maybe J K Rowling does but I own my copies of the books and movies so there :P**

**Malfoy Manor**

The snatchers had arrived. It was rare for the pitiful lower class death eaters to show up at the manor. Unfortunately for me, my parents and Aunt Bella are out doing Merlin knows what for the Dark Lord, so I am left to greet our "guests".

None the less I am quite shocked to see the snatchers arrive with the fucking golden trio in their grasp. Fuck. You see as much as I'm supposed to be fighting for the Dark Lord, I never actually thought he would win. Potter isn't supposed to get caught and _she_ definitely isn't supposed to be anywhere near this wretched place. Weaselbee, well, his appearance here doesn't really surprise me. Idiot. Potter and Weasley were supposed to take care of her and put an end to this bloody war.

The snatchers and Wormtail have decided to put the boys in the cellar. It seems Granger shot a stinging hex at Potter to hide his identity so her questioning (or rather torturing) is planned to happen first, as soon as Aunt Bella arrives.

Fuck it. There's no way I'm letting that happen.

The snatchers don't even know what hit them. One second they're arguing over who gets Granger after my aunt is done with her and the next they are stunned and on the ground. Meanwhile Granger is looking at me like I've gone mental. In a way I guess I have.

I accioed the wands from the unconscious snatchers silently as I walked towards Granger and held hers out with the handle facing her. Odd how easy it is to recall which wand is hers.

"You need to go now Granger. Get the hell away from here."

"Malfoy? What?... But-Harry, Ron-"

"Do you have any idea what they'll do to you!" I shouted, cutting off her protests.

"I can't just leave them." Damn. She has that stubborn look on her face. If I want to get her out of here alive it's going to cost me.

I let out a defeated sigh. My fate has been sealed for a long time when it comes to this witch in front of me. My life was forfeit as soon as I stupefied those snatchers. They'll kill me for this. After all I'm such a disgrace to the Malfoy name. Falling in love with a mudblood tends to be frowned upon in my family.

"Fine. But I want you to promise me you will get out of here as soon as we get Potter and Weasley." She nods but I can't stop now. I doubt I'll live to see tomorrow. "Granger, I need to make a couple things straight," I can see the curiosity growing in her eyes. "Two things; one, you and me, we are equals. Got it? If anything I'm so fucking far below you. It has taken me a while to realize it but blood status is complete shit." Her mouth has fallen open in shock now. Hell, I'm not even sure where this is all coming from and why I'm telling all her this now. Better late than never, right?

"Two…" I trail off as I step forward, moving my hand up to cup her cheek. I feel her tense up but the fact that she doesn't have her wand at my throat yet gives me the nerve to go on. As our gazes lock, I lean fully forward closing the distance between us until my lips brush against hers, hesitant at first but firm when she doesn't push me away. Slow, tender and sweet; it's like nothing I have ever experienced before, although I have had my fair share of kisses. But this, it's different somehow.

As I slowly pull away from her I let my hand drop from her face and grasp her hand instead, pulling her behind me as I race towards the cellar, telling her to follow. I think she's still in shock and I can't help the smirk that rises on my face despite the circumstances. Know-it-all Hermione Granger. Speechless. Because of me.

We have already wasted too much time. My parents and Aunt Bella will arrive any second and there is nothing left to save me from their wrath. I am a dead man walking yet I feel more alive than I ever have before as we skid around the corner to the cellar door.

Surprisingly, just as we open the door to head downstairs, Wormtail falls to the ground and Potter, Weasley, and Father's old house elf Dobby burst through the barred door below us. Before I can move an inch, Potter disarms me with what appears to be Wormtail's wand.

I don't even bother to try and get it back as I lead Hermione down the stairs, pushing her towards the two boys. "Go. Go now!" I shove all but one of the wands I got off the snatchers into Weasley's arms as I hear Aunt Bella's scream of outrage from upstairs. I look at Granger's face one last time, trying to memorize every detail, as I whisper "You promised" quietly just for her to hear. Bellatrix is getting closer now.

I turn towards the stairs, borrowed wand in hand, ready to face the fate I have chosen.

"Wait!" She grabs my arm. "They'll kill you."

"I know." I can't help letting a small smile loose at her concern. Hermione Granger is concerned about Draco Malfoy. Who would have thought that this day would ever come? I turn towards Potter, the smile slipping off my face, "I'll hold them off as long as I can. Keep her safe. And Potter? Get the hell out of my house." With those final words I head up the stairs to face the death eater's anger.

**Next up, Hermione's chapter :D I hope you like it so far and that Draco isn't too OOC, although he has to be a bit since his feelings for Hermione that (in my imagination) have been festering for years have finally come to light. Also I have him rather brave for a Slytherin but I myself am a Slytherin and we'll do anything for the one's we truly care about, even sacrifice ourselves (if necessary). Just look at how much Draco risked to protect his family in the canon. He was willing to put his life on the line to save theirs. Anyways I'm getting a bit ramble-y now. REVIEW! Please (^_^) **


	2. No

**Thank you for all the follows :)**** This chapter is from Hermione's POV and I'm nowhere near as comfortable writing Hermione as I am Draco therefore it is super short so I thought I'd just throw it up quick tonight before I go to bed.**

**Disclaimer: No one gave me Harry Potter since the last chapter so I still own nothing sniff*sniff***

"No," The word softly leaves my lips as Malfoy reaches the top of the steps, so quiet only I can hear it. He is out of sight now but I can hear the start of a duel beginning as Harry pulls me back towards Dobby, towards safety.

"No." I repeat it firmly, this time loud enough for the boys to hear. "I won't leave him here to die." I pull my arm out of Harry's grip, which is surprisingly easy as the boys look at me in shock. "You should go, if you're caught now the war is lost Harry." Before either Harry or Ron can interject I look at Dobby and in my most demanding voice tell him to take Ron and Harry away now and come back for me and Malfoy. I have never actually commanded a house elf to do anything before but Dobby sees the desperation in my eyes and disapperates with the boys before they can put in a word edgewise. God that kiss must be messing with my head for me to order around a house elf. Malfoy better appreciate this.

I run up the stairs two at a time to find Malfoy, and upon turning to my right see him fending off Bellatrix and both his parents. His mother looks like she is struggling to even throw a single hex his way, while Bellatrix looks like a cat playing with her food. He is barely able to block all the spells thrown his way and unable to send a single spell back in their direction. I'm instantly on the offensive as I disarm the easiest target, his mother, and tuck her wand away quickly in my pocket.

Unfortunately this draws Bellatrix's attention to me and she leaves Lucius to duel his son, her anger now solely directed at me. Malfoy notices her shift and catches sight of me.

"Damn it Granger!" He yells above the noise of the magic in the air while warding off a curse of his father's making. I almost laugh at the exasperation in his tone; he doesn't sound at all surprised. As I continue deflecting Bellatrix's spells he slowly moves back so we are standing beside each other.

As I shield myself from another curse I hear a pop right behind us.

"Dobby get us out of here!" While I glance back quickly at the elf Bellatrix uses my distraction to her advantage.

"Crucio." Her voice rings heavy above the pandemonium and all of a sudden I'm on the ground, writhing with pain. I refuse to cry out but Malfoy sees me go down. Dobby lays a hand on my shoulder and I can't help the scream that leaves me just before the curse is cut off and the pain leaves my body.

As I look up it is as though the world is in slow motion and someone has muted all sound. I see Bellatrix's lips move to perform her final curse, as I see the jet of green light leave her wand headed straight towards me I know I will not be able to get my wand up in time to protect myself. When the curse is nearly three-quarters of the way across the room a body blocks it from my view. Malfoy. He is facing me and I see Dobby reach out to touch his shoulder, apperating us both away.

When my eyes open again I am on a beach. Malfoy is collapsed in my arms. Still. Silent. I don't feel the tears roll down my face but watch as they drip off my chin to hit his neck. I push him on his back against the sand so I can see his face.

"No."

His eyes are closed.

**Love how the dialogue in this chapter ends exactly as it began. That was a happy accident. Sorry it's short but this is where it split best and I thought you guys deserved more today even if that meant leaving you with a bit of a cliff hanger. The last part will be up tomorrow. Thank you!**


	3. Grandpa Cygnus

**This chapter is a bit different than the others and I run as far away from canon as possible haha This is where my wishful thinking and inability to write sad endings comes in and manipulates everything to suit my own needs. So I hope you like how I destroy the theory behind the unforgivables.**

**Also before anyone says it I know Bellatrix is way OOC but let me dream lol**

**Disclaimer: You know I kinda wonder what the definition of a disclaimer is… *opens dictionary app on phone* Hmm disclaimer… a voluntary repudation of a person's legal claim to something; denial of any connection with or knowledge of. Well… I may know a lot about Harry Potter but I don't have any legal claims to it sadly :(**

_There are three curses known as the Unforgivables, named such because the use of any one of them is unforgivable. The Imperius curse, the Cruciatus curse, and finally, the killing curse, Avada Kadavra. One unique feature of these curses is that the more meaning and power you put behind them, the stronger and more dangerous they become. You have to truly mean them to reach their full potential. If you do not put enough willpower behind your imperio the victim may be able to resist or break your hold on them. If you do not truly wish to cause another pain a crucio will hardly be more than a small sting. It is unknown about whether the killing curse follows this trend as no one has put their life on the line to test the theory. Very little is known about this last curse. Only one individual is known to have survived the killing curse, Harry Potter, who was subjected to the curse in his infancy. The curse left behind a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead that has become legendary._

* * *

No one saw Bellatrix as her only nephew moved in front of a killing curse cast to hit another. No one noticed the regret, sorrow and agony that came over her features as she recognized that he could not avoid it. No one heard her silent plea for Draco, the closest person she ever had to a child of her own, to somehow be spared.

But Lucius and Narcissa saw through their own sorrow as she fell to the floor in a heap, more broken than her sister Cissy had ever seen her before. They heard her cry out in dismay as the boy she saw as a son disappeared along with the ray of green light that came from her wand.

* * *

"Grandpa Cygnus? What the hell are you doing here? Where the bloody hell are we?" I can't help but look around what looks like my grandparent's old manor, if it wasn't for the fact that where it was once draped in black and emerald it now featured blinding white walls with empty portraits. My grandfather sat in his armchair just as he had the last time I had seen him…when I was seven…just weeks before his death.

"Watch your language boy. Surely your mother has taught you better than that."

"I-Yes. Sorry grandfather. I-Just. I mean-Uh, aren't you dead?"

"Well of course I am dead, my boy. Honestly where has your intelligence gone? I know you used to have some. I never should have let Druella talk me into letting Cissy marry that idiot Malfoy boy. He may be a handsome one but it seems he bred out the Black wit."

"Grandpa! I happen to be second in my class; I'm just a bit confused. If you're dead and I'm here then I suppose I'm dead too aren't I?"

"Not quite yet my boy. It seems my dear Bella is to thank for that."

"What!? She's the one who shot the curse at me grandfather." I growled out. "Why the bloody hell should I be thanking her?"

"Draco! Language. Druella and I did not leave our entire estate to some common heathen. And yes although Bella is at fault for your current condition, she is also the reason you are still alive."

"So I am still alive." I muttered as I sat down in the armchair next to him. "Then why am I here?"

"No one escapes a curse like that unscathed Draco. I am afraid you are stuck here in a sort of limbo at the moment. You will just have to stay here until something pulls you back my boy. Perhaps that muggle of yours. Rather intelligent that one, even if her pedigree leaves something to be desired."

"How do _you_ know about Granger?"

"Draco just because I am dead does not mean I have stopped keeping track of you. I have so much free time up here I can not help but watch the interesting bits. Even Andromeda gets some of my attention. Andy's daughter Nymphadora has made quite an interesting life for herself, always good if I am looking for a bit of drama. I must say however that this war has kept quite a bit of my attention on you my boy. So many tough decisions; you have done well with what life has given you."

"So…do you…I mean-"

"Do not stutter boy; spit it out."

"Sorry. I was just wondering what you think of her, Granger that is?" I began to fidget as the silence stretched on and on.

"I think that perhaps blood matters less than I once thought it did. Draco I want the best for you. Miss Granger is…lacking but I also know that she makes up for her heritage with her intelligence, her character, and the fact that she seems to mean a great deal to you. If she is who you want then you have my support, even if she would not be my first choice. Your happiness has always been one of my first priorities my boy. Even death can not change that."

"Thank you grandpa. It means a lot to me that you approve, even if it is rather reluctantly. I don't even dare to hope for such a good reaction from father."

"Yes that man seems to get you in all sorts of unsavory situations." Grandpa Cygnus said with a scowl on his face. "There was once a time when he made your mother very happy but it seems he has lost sight of what is important in his search of power. I can only hope this war will help him find his way back. Do not give up on him just yet my boy."

"I hardly expect anything less than being disinherited when he finds out about how I feel about her. Who even knows if I'll get to discuss it with him? I don't have a clue as to how long I'll be stuck here or what things will be like when I get back."

"Oh do not worry Draco I do not think it will be much longer until you are drawn back. It has been wonderful to get to spend this time with you my boy. This is one of the things I miss most about life, although you were just a young child, not even four years old, when we began these discussions. You have grown up well Draco. I wish I could have been there to experience it all with you."

"I've missed this as well. It has been so long since I've had someone who I can be so open with; you always make it seem so easy. I almost don't want to go back."

"No Draco, you must return now. We will have eternity for talks like these when your time comes, but that is not now. Listen. She is calling for you my boy." Grandpa Cygnus slowly seemed to fade away along with the room surrounding me until everything went blindingly white once more. And then, blackness.

* * *

"No." I hear her voice like a whisper on the wind. "No, you can't be gone now. This is all my fault." Her voice breaks and the sorrow in it makes me want to weep. All is black as I hear other voices that I can't understand; they are all mumbled and hazy. Her voice cuts through the fog once more overtop of theirs, clear as a mountain spring. "You can't leave now Malfoy. You aren`t allowed to just kiss me like that a-and...just please don't go." It is like a bucket of cold water is thrown over my body. All my nerves are on overdrive, except for a small point on my back where the curse hit. I feel her hands brushing my cheek, her tears hitting my face but my eyes refuse to open. I feel another hand touch my neck and wrist jabbing into me roughly, as if searching for something.

"Hermione he still has a pulse. He's still alive." Potter.

"Malfoy! Malfoy please wake up, please…" Her words break off into a frustrated sob and I fight even harder to open my eyes but it's as if they are glued shut. "Damn it Malfoy! Don't give up now." I feel her forehead rest against mine and her breath whispers across my cheek. "Come back to me. I-I want to figure out what this is, Malfoy. I need you here Draco." She speaks so low only I can hear but her confession makes my heart race faster and although I still can't quite get my eyes to open I manage a few words.

"Of course you do." It's as if those words finally release me from the depths of unconsciousness and I am finally able to open my eyes and meet her gaze, pools of chocolate brown boring into me with a mixture of disbelief, hope, annoyance, and relief.

"You prat."

"Always." My hand comes up to push a couple of wayward curls from her face behind her ear and pull her closer. As our lips meet once more I feel content knowing that maybe someday, someday soon, all will be well.

Well at least until Weasley starts yelling.

**So that is it for Malfoy Manor. Let me know if you`re interested in the sequel I`m working on; Shell Cottage. The more reviews the quicker I`m likely to get it ready and posted so let me know what you think. Love it? Hate it? Want to give it a sock so it will leave you alone? Want to snuggle it like a pygmy puff? Review and let me know ^_^**


End file.
